


Calla Lillies

by Sangerin



Category: Stage Door (1937)
Genre: Canon Death, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-02
Updated: 2003-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the graveside Annie sobbed for Kaye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calla Lillies

The funeral was quiet; too quiet for a girl who'd lit up Broadway less than twelve months ago. Kaye's family came up from their home on the coast. The girls from the Footlights Club arrived and departed in twos and threes. Red-eyed and swathed in black, they offered their sympathies.

At the graveside Annie sobbed for Kaye: bright and vivacious and loving. And she waited for Jean to come to her side, but Jean was clinging to Terry as though she'd never let go. Terry, shaking with grief and guilt, was clinging right back.

Somehow Annie envied Kaye her oblivion.


End file.
